Gleam like an MRLD
by ChrisMan174
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW. A story that's all OCs, basically. Don't want to put down spoilers (totally have the plot made and stuff totally not going along with random thoughts), so all I will say is stuff happens. RenxOC, JaunexRuby, YangxOC, BlakexHerBooks, WeissxNoOne because she's a stuck-up princess. Anyways, please check it out.
1. The First Step

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do NOT own RWBY, but I do own the story premise and these OCs. Not that that means anything.**

Mauve Yultz was about to be launched. She had no idea that Beacon Initiation would be like this – but being the control freak that she is, she was prepared. Inside her backpack she kept everything. A parachute, grappling gun, bandages, throwing knives, a smoke bomb, a flare, the works. She could've used her grappling gun, but just to be safe she readied her parachute. She launched, too soon for her liking. She lost grip of her pack and it flew perpendicular to her. Well, she still had her parachute.

Mauve hastily unfolded the package, not wanting to be reduced to a splatter on a tree. Angling the chute behind her, she opened it, her ascent through the air rapidly changing to a descent. Too rapidly. As she fell, her parachute was suspended in a branch. Everything in a 10 meter radius cylinder upwards and downwards was just air, not counting the one branch she was hanging on. She couldn't use her knives to get down, everything was too far.

In retrospect, a parachute was not the best item to use in a densely packed forest.

* * *

At the same time Mauve was falling, Lie Ren was. He was a clever man, though, and simply spiraled down a tree with his weapons, the Storm Flowers: 2 close-combat pistols with blades at the bottoms, pointing downwards. As he neared the bottom of the tree, a backpack flew from the sky and nailed him right in the shoulder. Although his emerald aura absorbed it, he was still jarred and fell the last few meters to the ground.

Ren got up, inspecting his assailant. _Hmm, a backpack. Better take it with me._

* * *

Much like a girl named Yang Xiao Long, Lana Lily flew through the sky, laughing away. They crossed paths, fist-bumping. The daredevils both flew their separate ways, Yang using her gauntlets to fly faster, Lana unsheathing her saber sword from her back, swinging it through the treetops, slowing her down. Lana may have been a hothead, but Yang was the freaking QUEEN OF FIRE.

As she slowed, she transformed her saber into a sniper. She fired it at a 45 degree angle above and in front of her, then turning it upwards, shooting her straight down. She flipped her gun back to a sword, and sliced it right through a tree as she fell, slicing it completely in half down the middle, bringing her to a standstill, sawdust surrounding her. She sliced straight through the side, enjoying the thrill of watching the right side of the tree beginning to fall, waiting for the inevitable thump. Unbeknownst to her, a boy with a forest green aura was walking right into its path.

* * *

Darrin Jade was the last to fall. Watching everyone else fly through the air, some laughing, some screaming, he grinned and cracked his knuckles. _This is going to be fun._

He shot off the cliff, flying into the Emerald Forest. Using his dual SMGs, he flew through the sky faster than anyone else, shooting off into the distance, nearly breaking a mile per minute. A bit too fast. He brought together the 2 pieces of his Omnibullet into a shotgun, and shot forward, slowing him down. He then transformed his gun once again to a grappling gun and shot it straight at the ground. Luckily (or not so luckily), it caught, and Darrin was sent straight to the ground. He hit the dirt with his aura, creating a shockwave through the ground, knocking over a few trees. He ran north.

_There it is! _Darrin could see it in the distance. He ran in a full sprint. He bumped into a group of about ten Ursa. He grinned. _This should be easy. _With a few flicks of the wrist he switched to dual-wielding pistols. With 3 shots from each gun, they were all dead. Darrin stopped for a minute to drink some water – even the finest warriors get thirsty. The cool rush of water distracted him from the sound of a certain red-haired girl with a magenta colored aura cutting a tree in half and the clunk of the tree beginning to fall right on him.


	2. The Emerald Forest

Lana squealed watching the tree begin to topple. An Ursa roar stopped her though. Her mood brightening, she walked in that direction, hoping for a fight. What she discovered, though, was simply a black-haired boy with a forest green aura drinking some water surrounded by 10 Ursa corpses. She began to approach the boy, forgetting the tree until she heard the inevitable clunk of the tree half hitting the ground, beginning to swing towards the ground. RIGHT AT THE BOY. "MOVEMOVEMOVE" she cried at the boy.

"movemoveMOVEMOVE**MOVEMOVE!**" Darrin flipped around, making eye contact with a red-headed girl with a blazing magenta aura. _She's my partner for the next 4 years, then. Wait, what was she yelling?_ "LOOK UP!" Darrin glanced upwards, seeing a tree about to occupy the space he was standing in. In the next 10 milliseconds. He began to create an aura forcefield, but from the limited aura he had plus all of it he had used he knew me may not survive the impact. Lana also realized that, and with her high aura level she tackled Darrin, knocking him out of the way. Her aura created a bright magenta flash. When Darrin looked back, she was unconscious – but still alive.

_She risked her life for me. _Darrin surmised. _She's also my partner for the next 4 years – if she doesn't get killed. I should take her with me. _He picked up the tree and slung Lana over his shoulder, and ran to the temple. _I just hope she isn't too weak._

Darrin didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

_Property of Mauve Yultz. If you have found this backpack, please return it to me. _Ren read from the back of the pack. _Well, that's helpful. Return it where?_ Ren kept on with his trek, going north. Before initiation, Ren had measured the direction of the wind (which was southwest) and measured the direction of north in relation to that. He measured the wind once again, making sure he was going north – or close to north.

_Well, this is odd._ Ren was standing in a clearing with no trees for about 10 meters, with a throwing knife sticking out of the ground in the very center. "Hello?" Ren tiptoed into the clearing, his hair standing on edge. He glanced upwards, gasping for a second then chuckling by the sight of a certain brown-haired girl with a lavender aura suspended from a branch, sound asleep.

Ren shot his pistols around the tree, waking her up. "Need any help?"


End file.
